This application incorporates by reference co-pending application filed on Apr. 5, 2007, entitled “Detection of Explosives and Other Species” and identified by Ser. No. 11/784,208.
The present invention is directed to the detection of peroxide compounds. In particular, the present invention provides a device suitable for detecting vapor-phase hydrogen peroxide and a method for using the same.
The majority of explosives detectors are design to monitor for nitrogen containing compounds such as TNT and dynamite. However, recent history has demonstrated that nitrogen based compounds are not the only materials suitable for creating explosives. In particular, terrorist organizations are known to have used peroxide compounds in the creation of bombs.
Existing explosives detectors either do not have the capability of detecting vapor-phase hydrogen peroxide or do not provide the portability necessary for use in areas where explosives based on peroxide compounds will likely be deployed. Additionally, standard testing procedures for determining the presence of peroxide compounds require excessive periods of time or lack the sensitivity necessary for use in airport security. Thus, there is a need for a portable explosives detector capable of detecting vapor-phase hydrogen peroxide in a very short period of time following exposure to vapor-phase hydrogen peroxide.